


相亲相爱

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 猫男一家子预警：父子兄弟年下3p乱炖，强迫
Kudos: 10





	相亲相爱

每当肉棒塞进他体内的时候，猫男总要呛上一下，接着便在抽插中一抖一抖地咳嗽起来，带累他后面的内腔也一起断断续续地缩着，让把性器埋进他身体的人满足地趴伏下来，与他一同发出情迷意乱的呻吟或喘息。  
今天也是如此。他的腿被掰开，一只手把住他的膝弯拎起，让他像只面朝墙壁排泄的犬。只不过犬类们抬起腿来喷洒尿液是为了标记领地，而他把体液喷射出来，却是自己被他人所标记的证明。  
猫男在喘息中噎了一下。他撇在一边的尾巴突然被另一根毛色相近的尾巴缠上来，绒毛乱蹭在一起，也和交媾似的。插入他的人快乐地低哼着，又在他耳边咬一口：“哥哥好紧啊。”  
猫男浑身一抖，在这一句称呼中软了腿。而那位更加年轻的猫魅将他撑起，深深埋进去，把猫男顶得翘起的性器在墙壁上乱蹭。这个称呼并非是情侣或朋友之间的玩笑，而是真切地在形容他们之间出于血脉的伦理关系。猫弟弟搂着自己的哥哥吃吃地笑，另一只手捏住兄长的奶尖，欣赏着对方冒着汗水急促起伏的胸口。  
“真可爱……但哥哥叫这么大声，是想让爸爸也过来一起吗？”  
“唔……呃！”  
猫男疯狂地摇着头，不知道是在试图摆脱快感，还是否认这个问题。但显然提问者并非是因期待回答才提出这个问题的。弟弟捏住他的脸，逼迫他转过头来，与他深深地舌吻起来。灵巧的舌尖带着猫男在黏糊的口腔里打转，逗弄着猫男敏感的上颚，让猫男发出更多高昂的尖叫。  
“明明好不容易才逮到机会单独来和哥哥玩的……”  
猫弟弟抱怨着，叹息着把肉棒捅得更深。猫男在深吻后呼吸着，他原本还想控制住自己，却在缺氧中丧失了更多的理智，他的叫声被撞得一声比一声高，一次比一次甜腻，像成熟到几近腐烂的果实，露出晶莹嫩软的内里，吸引着禽鸟前来啃咬、啄食他。  
充斥内腔的灼热短暂地退了出去，猫男刚想喘一口气，一根肉棒又挤了进来，直接顶到了他最敏感的软肉上，熟练又高效。猫男被这一下顶得呜咽一声，他的身体比之前更红了，像是被进入他的性器烫伤了。他被挤在墙上，狼狈不堪地一起一伏，肩胛骨蹭着后背人的胸肌。不是弟弟，他头昏脑胀，又无比清醒地区分着肏干自己的人。两根都进出过他腔口的肉棒有着微妙的相似与区别，他将它们含得足够多，于是单独插入时还能勉强辨认出来，但如果是他们一同进入、撑开他的话，就只剩下几乎要割裂他一般的快感疯狂剐弄他的大脑和肉壁，别说辨认，能留下一点意识求饶都是万幸。  
这次也是一样的，他嗫嚅着，好半天才在哭泣中找到自己的声音，终于是把那个称呼喊了出来：“父亲……父、等，请您不要，慢、慢一点……啊、啊……”  
没有人回应他，至少在语言上如此。贴着他臀肉的身躯还是进出得猛烈，一次一次让他几乎痉挛喷出，除了围在他腰间上的大手，还有另一双手正刮弄他直淌清液的铃口，让他难耐地想要弯腰曲背，却只能把下巴搁置在墙壁上哭泣。他似乎听到了什么，“不要总是想着独享你哥哥”，显然不是朝他说的，紧接着是这句话的实践。  
两根肉棒又一起插进他身体里面时，猫哥哥的眼球上翻，觉得自己看不到任何东西，他的嘴大张，涎液和他的情欲一起疯狂地淌。直到如今，他也不明白为什么会变成这样。

猫男自打被生下来过后就再无人过问，模糊的记忆里只有被面目更加模糊的男人摸摸耳朵的印象。那是他的父亲，而母亲从一开始就是一片空白。他于是擅自把少有的唯一的抚摸当做嘉奖，或者一个期许。猫男莫名其妙地相信，只要他做得够好，父亲总会回来摸摸他的脑袋，这孩子气的想法倒的确有用，他就这样吊着自己往前走，把自己跌爬滚打得不仅没死，还长大，成了一个正常人，肌肉增长，身高拉长，热时脱下来捆在腰间的外套和猫尾一起在屁股后晃悠晃悠，为附近的村民跑腿打杂，在清凉的风中蹦起来大笑。  
大约是十二神垂怜了他。十几岁的时候，猫男终于梦想成真。他的父亲回到了这片土地，倒没有太多的抚摸，还给他丢了一个睁着大眼睛的小猫。猫弟弟不算太小，已经会走路，五六岁，说话都清晰，不知道父亲是捡回来的，还是和他的母亲或者别的女人生活完回来找他的。猫男想到生育这件事的时候思绪总要游离一下，他不小了，只是每次想到这种繁衍后代的行为才提醒了他自己：他也是被人所生产出来的，也是有着父亲与母亲的。这总让他走神，胸膛发热，为父亲的归来偷偷摸摸在被窝里掉眼泪。而关于他唐突出现的兄弟，父亲没有说更多的话，倒是一视同仁地都不给予需要耗费精力的照顾。不过弟弟并不闹，每天睁着眼睛看哥哥，乖得蛮讨喜。哥哥盘腿抱着弟弟，觉得弟弟屁股那根小尾巴蹭得他小腿痒痒。猫男左看右看去瞧自己和兄弟的相似度，以猜测父亲不为他所知的女人们，他抱住这个这个比自己还纤细的小猫，忽然觉得还不错。模糊的父亲的脸在相见后清晰了起来，大约从此以后都不会再变得模糊，还多出一个热乎乎的弟弟。他仰脸和父亲说话，感到自己在被爱；他低头去和弟弟笑闹，又觉得自己在爱着。  
然后他被记忆里曾面目模糊的父亲摸上了床。过分的抚摸绝对超过了他能自欺欺人的水准，猫男的尖叫都惊恐得卡在嗓子眼，他手脚发软地往外爬，又被抓着细瘦的脚踝扯回来。他跌在父亲的怀抱里，被成年雄性的气息熏得瑟瑟发抖，噢，属于父亲的怀抱终于姗姗来迟，在今天如他所愿被他得到，完全又彻底地包裹他，只是并非来自亲情，而是出于性欲驱使。父亲当然是一只英俊的猫魅男人，古铜色的皮肤，笑起来的时候锐利的眼睛眯起来，像一枚箭矢，能将人穿透，钉在墙上。有时候猫男都不敢多看，只敢在镜子里摸着自己的脸，描摹着他的五官与父亲的相似度。父亲的脸分明已经开始清晰，不可能不清晰，没有比性事更能让人贴近他人的脸颊。但接吻的时候猫男闭上眼睛，在淫靡的水声与啃咬声中，父亲的脸又变成了那道模糊不清的残影。  
只有抚摸和记忆里一样都是滚烫的，让他猫耳都忍不住一抖一抖。热度掠过他的脸，准确地把住他，拿捏住他的猫尾，脚踝，腿根，猫男先被热度钉死在床板上，然后他被热度贯穿、融化，淅淅沥沥地落泪，惊叫声又卡在喉咙，不是因为惊恐，而是因为正被迫对着一根粗长的性器。父亲扯着他的耳朵，往外抽，往里送，翘起的顶端塞入喉口，堵住，晃，他的尖叫就被一次次搅成呜咽，顺着口水滴滴答答掉下来。插入的时候父亲将他转了过去，于是他的初次依旧与那张模糊的、期待的面容重叠。  
猫哥哥只有第一次哭得泣不成调。毕竟雏儿开苞，插进来的又是父亲，癫狂的快感和对道德的背叛交缠，能让他快活得变成父亲的新老婆，呜呜被哄着叫出爸爸又叫出老公，忘记一切礼义廉耻，在高潮中泄着身子晕过去，但这份随时间消解的快感依旧还是与渴求亲情的空洞错位。他在第二次被肏进来的时候开始意识到了自己另外一份属于亲情的责任：弟弟，他的弟弟。绝不能让弟弟浸淫在畸形的环境里，至少不能让弟弟求知的眼睛里映出他高翘着尾巴挨父亲肉棒肏的样子。哥哥被爸爸肏干，弟弟会崩溃成什么样？弟弟会变成怎么样？他的第二次是面对父亲做的，他看着自己的身体一寸一寸将父亲吃进、咬紧，父亲的性器在他小腹上顶出形状，让他哭叫。猫男看着自己被肏干的样子，羞耻感像纹身，被精液烙在他身上。他不能让稚嫩的弟弟见到这一切，看见父亲、哥哥、唯二的亲人陷入这样淫靡的丑态。  
于是他每一次都隐忍着不发出声音，极力避免被一墙之隔的弟弟听到，他为了封住自己的叫，总是要主动与父亲交换更多湿哒哒的舌吻，父亲的舌头掠进来，把氧气都拿走，别说叫声，他感觉连生命都被勾走，自己几乎要死去。而后他又害怕睾丸打在屁股上的撞击声太响亮，啪啪啪地像耳光或掌声，打得他脸上屁股都发红。于是他就更积极地骑着父亲，让自己摆动腰部去套这个鸡巴，他湿淋淋的屁股在父亲胯上反反复复地前后磨，淫水把父亲的耻毛都打湿，还一路流到父亲的尾巴上。等他自己受不了了，他就被父亲抓着趴下去，胸膛与父亲相贴，被父亲捏着臀肉颠着，像在马上精疲力尽的骑手。如果他可以回头，就可以看到自己的屁股是如何在肏干下被摇动的，只是肉棒贴着肉壁上下左右地挤，每一寸嫩肉都像是要被翻出，让他没有力气，只能紧拥着父亲，咬紧牙关等待着射精——总是他先射出来。父亲的指头总是把在他穴口，一抓，猫男就呃呜着喷了出来。在他喘息的时候，父亲沾上穴口白沫的手指就伸进来，慢条斯理地肏出他更多呜咽。  
等到弟弟和他一样身子抽芽的时候，他的穴也已经被肏得熟烂，好像他才是承担了母职的那一位：抚育的，用于泄欲的，都是他。弟弟已经长个了，和他差不多高了，平日里也安安静静的，讨人喜欢。猫男有时候夹着一屁股属于父亲的精液，尾巴被弟弟的一缠，差点哆嗦着软下去喷出去，也只能在那双充满信任的眼睛下勉强撑起一点作为兄长的尊严。弟弟的眼睫毛长长的，说话间扑闪扑闪，脸庞说得上秀丽，哥哥心中一凛，很快意识到弟弟或许也会成为猎物。  
弟弟很黏他，他趁着两个人一起洗澡的时候偷偷看，他们已经很久没有一起这样亲密，只因为衣物遮蔽之下的肉体有太多令猫男心虚的痕迹。弟弟摸着他，问他这是什么？猫男只能含糊其辞，说是森林中的蚊虫叮咬。弟弟便心疼地用指尖为他抓挠，那些痕迹就出奇地燃起令他羞耻的热度，差点让他当着自己弟弟的面勃起、呻吟出来。弟弟的耻毛也长了出来，长手长脚，肌肉匀称，在举水泼洒的时候被拉长。而猫男第一次要以性的角度来打量自己养育的弟弟，这让他鼻子一酸，几乎要在热水的雾气中哭出声。而父亲大约并不会这样，他打量自己的孩子，或许如同饿狼觊觎即将成熟的羊羔。  
从此之后，猫男又为自己安排了一个神圣的使命。他在父亲身上起伏时，宽慰自己正在背负弟弟的苦难，当然如此，责难与苦痛总需要由人承担。他吸引父亲的注意，将自己玩得像个婊子。无数的道具被他一鼓作气吃下，在他的肠道里相互倾轧，又碾压他，让他在父亲面前哭叫着喷出来；他的腿、他的穴口被他自己伸手捏住，露出内里殷红诱人的肉，水光淋漓，是他自己咬住下唇做的扩张，只为父亲更肆意地玩弄。他像个进入了发情期，领悟到情色滋味的母猫，每天晚上习惯性地翘起尾巴和屁股，要将父亲的肉棒吞吃，诱引着对方肏干自己。他躺在床沿，像瘫在祭台的贡品，完全将自己献给色欲取悦。在他流泪的时候，他分不清自己是因为难过还是前列腺被顶弄。猫男只能摸着墙安慰自己，值得的，只要弟弟……他还没想完，父亲的手伸下去，捏住他的性器，猫男就噎住，他的自我安慰就和精液一起卡在父亲的手下，他的手脚痉挛，贴着父亲直颤，所有脑海里的愿景吐出来，全变成了床事间取悦的骚话：快一点、深、不行，去了……不行……父亲，父亲，喜欢，啊……  
只是这次他的祈愿并没有得到应允实现。爸爸依旧爬上了弟弟的床，在他所不知道的深夜里。猫男被惊醒的时候已经来不及，他在门外颤抖着，听着弟弟压抑的闷哼，他听得出那样的呻吟是在忍耐，可撞击声太大了，还是将他吵醒了。那样的声响他太过于熟悉，实在无法欺骗自己是风声。他捂着嘴，不知道自己被肏的时候是否也被弟弟这样听到。他想起自己的第一次，还会哭喊，而他的弟弟在第一次被父亲强奸的时候就懂得控制音量，不让他这个哥哥被吵醒。  
他受不了了。猫男涕泪交加地冲进去，嘴里胡乱哀求，眼泪糊了他一嘴，让他所有的话也都黏糊糊。父亲的肉棒抽出来，在弟弟稚嫩的肉穴中拔出来，啵地一声，开酒一样，连穴口的肉都透出红色，像佐餐时一瓶上好的酒，也好像就是用于佐酒的肉。  
他挡在弟弟面前，第一次敢在性事以外的时间直视父亲，他不知道自己有没有咒骂，又或许说出的全是求饶。天啊，十二神在上，明明他就可以了，为什么要他的弟弟也承受这些？他的话语突然停住，被从他身后伸出的手打断，他护着的弟弟泪眼朦胧，把他揽在自己怀里，两双手精确地从他的肋骨处滑过，穿过他的膝弯将他抱起，又熟练地揉上他的乳肉，揪他的乳粒。哥哥惊得要跳起来，却发现自己无论如何都挣脱不出去。弟弟带泪的脸好像贴在他的后颈，给他的皮肤弄得湿漉漉：热热的，好像不是泪，是弟弟的舌头。分明是热的，但一股寒意却从他尾椎骨处冒起来，和快感升的一样快，直撞进他的脑海里。  
好喜欢哥哥，今天终于可以和哥哥……弟弟说，捅了进来。  
不疼，润滑液是弟弟和父亲的粘液，比他们之间的血脉都浓稠，但猫男还是惨叫了起来。他第一次在性事中肆无忌惮的叫，好像要把自己叫哑、叫疯，就可以摆脱这一切。他才是那块佐酒的肉，凌乱的床铺是足够大的餐桌，他是珍贵可口的菜肴，而父亲和弟弟在愉快地碰杯。  
没有什么声响，他听不到，只有肉棒抽插自己的声音在无限放大，他耳鸣了，在轰隆隆如雷声一般的嗡鸣中，他听见自己有气无力又格外急促的喘息，像一个嘶哑的风箱，在过分的使用中加剧着老化。他少有的没被交缠着的舌头努力搅动了半天，终于想起拒绝和教导。  
“不行、不可以……不能这样……”  
“爸爸肏我，我肏哥哥，有什么不对吗？”弟弟问道。他大约疑惑地偏了偏头，发尾搔在猫男的肩背上，猫男几乎亲眼看见了自己弟弟的神情，他曾经看过无数次，又无数次为弟弟解答。可这次猫男噎住了，他什么话都说不出来，只能竭力前倾身体，试图把自己从欲望上拔落。  
“爸爸说这样哥哥会很快乐，哥哥果然很快乐……”弟弟说，言语里的喜悦居然不加任何掩饰，赤裸裸地向展现猫男带给自己弟弟的肉欲。他甚至不断变化着角度和姿势，无比热枕地去探索这片已经被父亲开垦过的密地，“那这样呢？这样呢？”他甚至叫来父亲，“爸爸，哥哥真的好可爱……”  
“呃、啊……”  
猫男扭过头，觉得难堪。他一直被父亲肏干，此刻却不习惯在父亲注视下被他人所进出，更何况侵犯他的人还是他的兄弟——猫男好像又回到第一次被开苞的时候，他叫，他哭，不过往后他也再没有压抑的必要。父亲和弟弟完全操控和接受了他，他可以在大床上肆意扭动，再无任何拘束。  
“你弟弟一直想这样呢。”父亲靠了过来，那根没有发泄出来的熟悉性器还是硬着的，凶悍地向上翘着，直指着猫男。只是父亲并不着急，他缓慢地抚摸猫男，光明正大地在自己另一位孩子的注视下给猫男吻上许许多多滚烫的烙印。  
一直？猫男没能把这个词重复出来作为疑问。他手脚发颤，第一次见识到了自己一直以来自以为是的天真，他的付出、他的贡献毫无用处。这让他哭得更加绝望了。眼泪模糊了双眼，分泌过多的唾液呛进喉咙，他咳起来，感受到弟弟被自己吸得直叹气，气息就喷在他的脖颈上，绵绵软软的。  
父亲为他擦去了泪水。那张英俊的、他曾经日夜想念过，如今则日夜注视的脸又一次出现在他眼中。父亲笑的极其漂亮，令人头晕目眩，说出的话也叫人几乎昏倒：“你弟弟很爱你呢。”  
“爸爸也说哥哥很爱我。”弟弟在猫男耳边小声补充道。  
别、别说了！猫男第一次用力挣扎了起来。他在各种各样的戏弄下几乎喘不上气，弟弟被他推得措手不及，肉棒从他湿滑的体内滑出来，也是啵的一声。猫男手脚并用，在黏腻的床单上发力，想要从这密闭的黏稠的室内与关系中冲出去——他被捉住了脚踝，身后的人一拉，他跌倒在无数的粘液上，轻而易举回到了一个炽热的胸膛中，是父亲，不，不要。  
父亲又肏了进来，这是今晚他第无数次被肏进来。只是此时肏干他的不再只有父亲一个。弟弟眼巴巴地注视着他们，却不像父亲一样沉着等待。这个长久以来觊觎兄长的年轻猫魅看着自己兄长被肏干的情动样子，在呻吟中硬得直淌水。他用兄长的腿窝、手发泄，一双手却总忍不住要去玩弄哥哥的下体。过了半天，他突然往下一钻，他们共同的父亲则配合着把猫男的双腿拉起，为弟弟露出他们父子正交和不休的地方。  
猫男又叫出来，又什么东西正舔着他吮吸肉棒的下体，他被肏得发热，浑身是汗，穴里的肉棒还带着水进进出出，羞得他想夹起腿，于是他就夹住弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋，耳尖的绒毛还代替了舌头蹭他的大腿根，羽毛似的，激得他战栗，他想要闭合与拒绝的腿被弟弟所阻拦和分开，好像将弟弟分娩出来的是他自己。  
弟弟带着他们的黏液回来，将那些液体渡到他嘴里，咸腥的。猫男唔了一声，两个人的舌头在欲情中自发地纠缠起来，猫男上下的小口都在流水，性器抵住他最疼爱的弟弟的腹部，弟弟的也抵在他身上，彼此的清液让他们都湿漉漉的。  
“哥哥……难受……哥哥……想要……”  
弟弟的性器正在他身上乱蹭，猫男呻吟一声，他下意识地顺从了，衣衫褪下，四肢熟软，肌肤接触空气，有一瞬间的清明，但他手脚被父亲带着一翻，吃着肉棒的穴也大咧咧躺倒，张开在空气里，一吮一吮，很快被拥进比汗水更黏腻滚烫的两具身躯中。  
他生活、血脉上至为亲密的两个人，如今在此用下体相连。  
这个家里没有雌性，而他居然变成最好的性交用品（这个说法弟弟不一定认同），有时候父亲抽插弟弟，弟弟的肉棒就抵在猫男的穴道深处，父亲晃起来，弟弟便哆嗦着一起摇晃着干他，和直接肏他也没什么区别。父亲和弟弟的汁液先顺着弟弟奸淫他的肉棒淌过来，接着再滴在他穴口，被弟弟肏进去，浇灌他似的。有时候父亲顶得他双脚都绷直，而弟弟就把屁股撅到他的肉棒上快乐地吞吐、起伏，弟弟在他近乎癫狂的摆腰里笑出声来，他年轻的兄弟比他更擅长处理这些情欲，弟弟将自己包裹着兄长的身体伸展开，先去和父亲接吻，再把带有父亲气味的吻贴上猫男的耳朵、脸颊、口腔，喃喃自语着自己对兄长的爱意。更多时候他们一起捅进来，一前一后地欣赏猫男想要蜷缩又被迫张开的窘迫。  
在猫男的叫床声中，弟弟温顺地喊他哥哥，凑上来小心地啄吻他，又扭头叫父亲，你来看看哥哥，发热的手指摸他的腰，分享似的说哥哥这样好可爱。而他被夹在中间，伸出舌头随两人喜好来自由吸吮，一张嘴里说出的老公同时喊两个人。  
“别、不要那里，别肏那么深……呃……”  
他发出哭声，但没有人听他说话，“口是心非”，他听见这样的评价，分不清是谁说出来的。他被直白地指出自己正在父亲和兄弟带来的快感中沉沦，于是后穴又是一阵令人满意到喟叹的战栗。  
父亲平日里总是直接喊他们俩的名字，却会在床上对着他刻意用别的称呼指代，“看看你弟弟”，好像要他作为兄长去管教孩子一样；“瞧瞧你哥哥”，好像他是什么模板，要供给他弟弟学习参考。父亲原本还教他喊大老公小老公，弟弟却老大不乐意，每次挺着腰和父亲较劲，两根肉棒把哥哥颠得手脚发酸，“哪一根是大老公？哪一根是小老公？”，挨肏的他说什么都不对，只能用尾巴去勾父亲用舌头去舔弟弟，哀求似的说：“都是大老公，喜欢大老公，呜……”话音和呻吟都还没吐尽，其中一个没被取悦到的一顶，他就喷出来，嘴里嗬嗬地吸气，眼球上翻，除了喘息以外再说不出来话。

而如今，又一次，他被进入，两具身子贴着他，像永远陪伴、不会离开的一句承诺。他渴求爱，期望着爱，为此甘愿付出一切，如今便换得应有的结局——有什么爱比亲情更加圣洁与无私？有什么人会比亲人更了解与接受一切？有什么东西会比血脉更难以割舍？在父亲和兄弟的怀抱里，他总能被接纳和认可，总能被亲吻和疼爱，总能得到永不停止供应的爱意。父亲和弟弟之于他，他之于父亲和弟弟，都是如此。  
又一股精液打进来，撑得他腹腔饱胀，猫男发出了低哑的叫声。庞大的快感如同幸福一般，将他重重压倒，他合上眼，在无数的爱意中沉沉睡去。父亲和兄弟紧挨着他，一前一后地与他在床上相互舔舐、共同入眠。这稳固的、坚不可摧的亲情将无限蔓延，在往后也滴洒遍他的人生，将他充斥、填满。他们始终相亲相爱，也将永远幸福快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 摸的好爽


End file.
